Empty
by InnocentPen90
Summary: Ron goes over to Harry's to drop off a parcel. He thinks the house is empty but it isn't as empty as he thinks it is and that changes everything.


Ron hadn't meant for it to happen. He'd just flooed over to deliver a hamper of food his mother has prepared. By right, they should have had some sort of warning every time someone came through.

But there hadn't been. So he'd gone through and wandered about the house seeing the photos of his nephews and niece. He thought of his own kids and how basically the Golden Trios kids were siblings given that they Hogwarts and summers together.

He then froze as he heard a muffled moan. Why had he thought the house was empty? He drew his wand and snuck up the stairs. What if someone had captured his sister and Harry? The moans grew louder. Shit. They're in pain. He came to the master bedroom, brought up his wand and trained it on the slightly open door.

Creeping forward he peered through the gap and almost let out a gasp of shock. Well honed instinct reined it in but he still burned with a blush.

From his angle he could see what was happening in the room very clearly. Specifically what was happening on the bed.

His sister was bent over on all fours as Harry rhythmically thrust into Ginny's snatch from behind. Now he could hear the slap of flesh meeting flesh as his sister thrust back to meet it.

Ron knew it was wrong, he should leave them to it, but his eyes were glued to the couple. Blood surged to his cock, tenting up his slacks. He was getting turned on. It was obscene the way he stared at his sister's tits as they swung back and forth. He wanted to slide his cock between them.

Unbeknownst to him, the door had swung open slightly exposing him to the occupants. It didn't take long, Harry glanced up and his eyes connected with Ron's.

Ron cursed and tried to stumble away but Harry was too fast. In a flash before he'd even made the stairs, Harry tackled him. It was supremely weird given that he could feel Harry's still hard cock creating a wet spot against his thigh.

"Spying on us Ronniekins?" Harry said in a husky voice. Too Ron's shock his best friend reached around and palmed his aroused cock through his pants. "Seem to be enjoying it Ron!"

"Gerrof me Harry! I'll clock you!" Ron snarled.

Harry just breathed into his ear, a sensation that sent shivers through his spine and unzipped his pants before shoving his hand into Ron's underwear to touch his cock.

"God damn it Harry, you can't do this!" The grip on Ron's cock grew firmer and he bucked into it.

"Can't I Ron? Remember those days when it was my hand that made you cum and not Hermione's? In the showers? In the tent?" Harry nipped his ear.

Yes he could remember. Boyhood comforts, the warm cum that lay pooled in and on each other, the heat of Harry in the aftermath of a nightmare. But those days were gone.

"You can't do this, Ginny…"

"…is right here Ron. You seem to be in a bit of a pickle." Ginny said tying up the sash of her robe, leaning against the door.

Harry released him so they weren't lying on the floor. Ron's ears burned. What sight did he make, lying on the ground, cock out, hard and humping her husband's hand.

"Come into the room, it's more comfortable than the hallway." She turned and walked back in. Harry manhandled his body, ignoring his protests as he was bundled into the room. He wasn't even given time to zip his pants up, his cock flopping with every step.

As he entered the room he felt another bolt of shock go through him. Ginny had taken off her robe and was masturbating on the bed.

"Sorry, you sort of interrupted me." She said breathlessly. She then started to shudder, breast upthrust as she started to cum in front of her startled brother.

Ron closed his eyes, unwilling to watch his sister, but he could still hear and the sounds brought his cock to full mast again. He felt Harry masturbating behind him, and tried not to conjure up similar school memories of Harry doing the same back then.

When he heard silence in the direction of the bed he opened his eyes, only to see Ginny kneeling in front of his aching cock, studying it.

"What the hell Ginny! Games over Harry let me go!" He struggled.

"You must be keeping Hermione quite happy with this tool of yours." Ginny said ignoring Ron's protests.

He snorted unable to help himself. "Hermione's not so much as seen my _tool_ since Hugo was conceived."

"Surely not?" Harry said incredulously.

"Sure is. Hermione didn't bother telling me she believed sex was for procreation only and that she fully believed in having the requisite boy and girl. Forget being naked, I haven't seen her fully nude since Rose." Ron said bitterly.

"Then-then how have you managed your needs? Is there a woman we don't know about?" Ginny asked in curiousity.

"Yeah there is. She's named Right Hand Lavender." Ron said with amusement.

"Oh you poor boy." Harry crooned from behind him before reaching around and clasping Ron's cock again.

"We'll have to fix that won't we?" Ginny said with a naughty grin. And without warning, his sister had his cock in her mouth.

Ron groaned in pleasure as her tongue rolled around the head of his cock. He knew he should protest but his but his long tamped down passions had roared to life.

He started thrusting into his sister's mouth and it wasn't long before he fell over the edge. His cum dripped out the side Ginny's mouth. Another reason why Hermione refused to fuck him. He apparently came too much. He was trouble to clean up after.

"Still hard? Wow Ron." Ginny said in admiration.

"I don't know how really." Ron confessed.

"No matter." And she led him to the bed Harry following behind. Harry helped him take off his clothes and within seconds he was nestled between Ginny's thighs, Harry near her head, cock in her mouth.

He wondered if he should do this. A blowjob was one thing, but sex with his sister? That was full blown incest and a part of him that was a bedrock of Molly Weasley railed at him for his lechery.

The choice was taken out of his hands when Ginny thrust up with her hips, his cock sliding smoothly into her velvety warmth. Ron moaned at the sensations running over his cock he couldn't get enough of it. He flipped her oved and entered her in one smooth thrust.

"Oh fuck yes! Fuck me!" Ginny moaned around Harry's cock wantonly as Ron's cock drilled in and out of her pussy.

"F-fuck you're gonna make me cum Ron. Keep doing that!" Ginny gasped. Ron kept his pace steady and reached under to rub his sister's clit. Within a couple of minutes, his cock and fingers had Ginny cumming. Her warm passage clenched around his cock, and with that he too was gone as he slammed deep into his sister and began to cum. This seem to trigger Harry's orgasm as he pulled out of his wife's mouth and erupted, semen sprayed Ginny and Ron with spurt after spurt.

After that they collapsed in a pile. Sweat and various juices cooling on their skin. After a few moments of silence Harry asked, "So what brings you over mate?"

Ron started wheezing with laughter.


End file.
